Nipples
by kono yona usotsuki
Summary: Why do men have nipples?


**Question started by Pelissa, got me thinking. Why do they have them? Talked about it with Shreds of Serenity. Then googled it. In the end, decided to make it into a little ficlet. Shreds of Serenity helped ;P**

**Yeah, I just finished Vampire Academy, so I'm obsessed with Rose and Dimitri right now. And I think, Rose would ask Dimitri a question like that XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy ;A;**

**Richelle Mead does.**

^O^

"Why do men have nipples?"

The hand that was stroking her back stopped. She wasn't surprised. Once again, I, Rose Hathaway had stunned my lover thanks to my weird questions.

"Do you have a problem with us having them?" spoke the voice of Dimitri Belikov, amused and sexy as ever. They were currently lying in bed after a mind blowing love making session, with Rose lying on top of Dimitri. Skin to skin contact all over.

"No, not really. But I'm still curious. It's not as if men are going to breastfeed or anything."

Dimitri winced. Trust Rose to be blunt. "Maybe it's because men are human. Like you?"

"There seems to be a logical explanation about why women have nipples - for babies. But why do men have them?" Rose argued.

Dimitri sighed and resumed stroking Rose's bare back. Hm. If he remembered correctly, the Darwinian natural selection process seemed to dictate that males should not have nipples. Dimitri had found an article on that lying around in a local library when he had been looking for some Western novels. He had read it, curious. That had been strange for him. What made it even strange was that, he remembered it.

"The answer is that as embryos men and women have similar tissues and body parts. If anything, the embryo follows a 'female template'. That is why nipples are present in both sexes. It is the effect of the genes, the Y chromosome and the hormone testosterone that brings about the changes and somewhat…adds in a masculinity factor in the embryo. Testosterone promotes the growth of the…" Dimitri flattered here for a moment.

Rose, propped herself on her elbows. "What? Why'd you stop?" She looked at him, with her curious and eager dark brown eyes. She frowned.

"Ahem… Testosterone promotes the growth of the male, sexual organs. Because nipples are there before this process begins the nipples stay." Rose looked at him.

"So is that it?" she asked. Her thick, brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and a few bangs fell into her face. He reached out and brushed them away.

"So what you're saying is nipples are there, just because there's a Y chromosome?" she asked, surprised. Dimitri sighed. Rose, could be very weird sometimes. Maybe that was just one of the things about her that appealed to him.

"Nipples and breast tissue have no function as such except for perhaps protecting the heart and lungs from injury. As you very well know."

"Don't remind me." Rose made a face as she was reminded of when Dimitri had taught her how to use the stake. It was a bitch to get through all the tissue and ribs to get to the heart of the Strigoi.

He chuckled. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Such soft skin.

"Hey, uh. Do men, by some weird coincidence produce milk?" Rose glanced down at his nipples, as if expecting him to leak said fluid. Dimitri stopped stroking and looked at her.

"A certain level of the female hormone estrogen is present in all men. If, as a result of disease or a condition affecting hormones, breast tissue in men can grow and men can produce milk." Dimitri winced as an image, of what he was describing, appeared in his head.

"Hm. Cool. What's it called?" Rose began to draw circles around one of his nipples. Dimitri felt little sparks around that area.

"I cannot recall at the moment." They both fell silent after that. It was a peaceful silence. Just when he thought they were over this topic, she spoke.

"Hey, comrade. How do you know all this?" Dimitri let out a barely audible groan. He was hoping she wouldn't go there. After reading that article, he had done some research of his own and gotten his answers. The same ones he had given to Rose.

"Well?" asked Rose, slightly squeezing his nipples.

"Good Lord. Sometimes, Roza you talk too much." With that, he rolled her over onto her back and took her lips in kiss that would blow her mind and render her incapable of speech. For the time being.

^O^

**Done. A little freaky. I'm out of ideas. If you've got any ideas for Rose and Dimitri fics, PM me. No lemons. Not atm.**

**Reviews, welcome :]**


End file.
